


Tranquility

by dovaya



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), In This House We Do Not Acknowledge Canon, In This House We Do Not Acknowledge TROS, One Shot, Post-TLJ, Reylo - Freeform, Sand TW (In Case Anakin Is Reading This), pre-tros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovaya/pseuds/dovaya
Summary: Rey and Kylo reconnect after the events in Snoke's throne room.A tender One Shot in honour of The Last Jedi.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	Tranquility

One week passes until the bond opens again.

Rey feels it first; the sudden shift in the air, that small moment when the universe stretches and aligns itself, bridging time and space, connecting them through the infinity of a million galaxies.

She looks up from the broken saber in her hand. Looks up at him, standing in front of her, mere meters away.

He doesn't speak. Neither does she.

What could they say? What could they _possibly_ say, now that it seems that their sides are chosen, their minds set, the lines drawn in the sand? 

_You're a monster!_

_**Yes I am.** _

He looks tired, Rey finds.

He has only been Supreme Leader for a week, but already the responsibility of a whole empire seems to weigh him down. The sinister shadow of the First Order clouds his figure, shrouds him in darkness.

And yet, when his eyes meet hers, they are _**his**_. Ben Solo's.

_You're not alone._

_**Neither are you.** _

She gets up, slowly, gently laying the saber beside her on the bed as if it were a sickly child.

Kylo watches her every move, his eyes open and honest, saying so much, _betraying_ so much.

_Pain. Loneliness. Longing._

The tumultuous sea of emotions that is always on the verge of drowning him, all of it is contained in the vast deepness of his eyes.

_Rey, I want you to join me._

_**Please.** _

They are facing each other now. Contemplating each other. Encompassing each other.

Breathing calmly, both unwilling to shatter the illusion that this moment can endure. That this peace can last. That they can stay like this, _be_ like this, that the only thing dividing them are mere footsteps in the sand.

_Don't do this, Ben._

_**Please don't go this way.**_

Carefully, Rey steps closer, Kylo's gaze fixed on her. She comes to stand in front of him, and slowly raises her hand to cup his face.

He closes his eyes then, leaning into her touch, taking a deep, shuddering breath. Letting this moment of bitter-sweet tenderness play out as the universe around them comes to a halt, just for a moment, a second, the mere blink of an eye.

_You come from nothing, you're nothing._

_**But not to me.** _

They don't speak, even then, for words cannot express what lies in the unbroken silence between them. Words cannot capture the way worlds collide, empires rise and fall, and galaxies are born and laid to rest in the vast eternity that is their bond.

And so they remain still in their position, Rey's hand on Kylo's cheek.

Skin against skin. 

_Soul against soul._

**Darkness** arisen, and **Light** meeting it. 

_The Force in **balance** , as the two halves connect._

They both treasure this moment and tuck it away in their memories, for soon enough, they will go to war again. Soon enough, reality will catch up, the world will reclaim them, and they will have to shield their hearts as not to see them shattered.

But this now, this instant of tranquility, this is theirs. It is the calm before the storm, the silence before the thunder. The eerie stillness of a wave before crashing ashore.

It is _theirs_ , and _theirs_ alone.

Their small piece of eternity as the Force connects what has always belonged together. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched TROS and it broke my heart. 
> 
> I'm still angry that they basically retconned TLJ, threw out its themes and powerful messages, and disrespected nearly every single character. But I decided to use my pain and grief as fuel to create something positive. Something you hopefully enjoyed reading :)
> 
> This is the first fan fiction I have ever published on here. Any feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
